


Питомцы всякие нужны, питомцы всякие важны!

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: У каждого фандома должен быть свой питомец.





	Питомцы всякие нужны, питомцы всякие важны!

Блич занимался уборкой. Во время ФБ он толком ничего не успевал, так что углы комнаты заросли говорящим мхом, на балконе свили гнездо дикие уточки, а из-под ванны разбегались откормленные холиварами упитанные ебахи. Разобравшись с самым большим беспорядком, он сел тщательно протирать дыры, и в этот момент к нему без стука ввалился Гинтама.  
— Ты что, серьезно? — с порога выдал он, помахивая каким-то листиком.  
Блич молча отобрал листик и пробежал его глазами.  
— С ума сошел? — поинтересовался он в ответ. — Я не собираюсь разводить Бревна. Это уникальный экземпляр. А тем более вязать его с твоим пиздецом.  
— У меня не пиздец, — Гинтама, кажется, искренне обиделся. — У меня Длодлопио.  
На звук своего имени в комнату из коридора бочком заполз Длодлопио, смущенно косясь по сторонам большими глазами и теребя подол простыни.  
Блич выразительно оглядел его с головы до лап и хмыкнул. А Гинтама нежно почесал питомца под клювом, быстро и привычно отдернув руку, когда тот попытался ее откусить.  
— Красавец! — гордо сказал он. — Поверь, я тоже не в восторге от этой идеи. У меня воспитанный, привитый питомец с хорошим вкусом. А твое Бревно шляется где попало и с кем попало.  
— Ты охуел? — возмутился Блич и свистнул. Из второй комнаты, цокая коготками по полу, вышло Бревно. Оглядело Гинтаму и Длодлопио не менее выразительным взглядом, чем до этого Блич, и показало им фак. — Вот это красавец. А не твоя утка-переросток.  
— Хамло и быдло, — припечатал Гинтама. — И воняет отбеливателем. А мой Длодлопио сидит на правильной диете и не жрет всякую гадость.  
Длодлопио уставился на Бревно и тихо рыгнул, сплюнув надкушенный палец. Средний.  
— А твой не хамло, значит? — прищурился Блич. — Мусорит тут в чужой комнате всякой гадостью.  
— Это не гадость, это, по-моему, Бедная Настя, — Гинтама задумчиво разглядывал палец.  
— О, запасливый, давно хранит, — одобрил Блич, тоже уставившись на палец.  
— Слушай, а ты представляешь, что бы у них родилось? — заржал вдруг Гинтама.  
Бревно в это время подошло поближе, задрало лапу и обдало валяющийся палец струей концентрированной морозной свежести.  
— Длодлобревна? Бревнопио? — Блич рассеянно прикурил.  
— Бревно длодлопиовидное. Длодлопио бревновидное, морозостойкое, — Гинтама умудрился ни разу ни запнуться, выговаривая эти названия.  
Длодлопио в это время агрессивно щелкнул клювом и швырнул в бревно табличку.  
— Бревно длодлопивчатое-карликовое. Длодлопио подвид бревносус вульгарис, — не ударил в грязь лицом Блич и тоже заржал.  
Бревно увернулось от таблички, грозно зашипело и расправило крылья. В воздухе запахло грозой.  
— Кто же эту фигню тебе прислал? — Блич сел на кровать и уставился на тот самый листок. — Предложение вязки питомцев, да еще и с моей подписью. Найду — уебу.  
— А, главное, зачем? — Гинтама плюхнулся рядом, нагло закидывая ноги Бличу на колени. — Не думал же он, что мы действительно поведемся?  
— Кто там на свадьбе орал, что их надо скрестить? — вспомнил вдруг Блич. — Я точно помню эти пьяные вопли.  
— Я спал, я не помню. Я помню, что Длодлопио с Куроко обнимался.  
— Точно, Куроко это и был, — Блич нахмурился. — Наверное. Вот козел.  
— А зачем? — Гинтама потянулся, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее. — Это он нас так отвлекает пока авторов наших на свой фест пиздит?  
— Да хуй знает, — глядя на развалившегося на постели Гинтаму Блич понял, что ему все меньше хочется выяснять, кто и зачем это сделал, а все больше хочется ебаться.  
— Да забей в общем, — Гинтаме, кажется, тоже уже было пофигу, он поглядывал на Блича из-под ресниц и улыбался.  
Блич потушил сигарету и забрался на кровать, наклоняясь над Гинтамой. После продолжительного поцелуя с клубничным вкусом они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Блич покосился на питомцев. Бревно увлеченно рисовало на табличке Длодлопио, периодически урча и тыкая лапой в нарисованное, что-то объясняя. Тот внимательно следил за процессом, понимающе кивал и подсовывал новые таблички, когда место на предыдущих заканчивалось.  
— А с ними что? — спросил Гинтама. — Выгоним?  
— Да пусть смотрят, — хмыкнул Блич. — Может, правда чему научатся и сделают нам длодлобревнят.  
Длодлопио и Бревно одновременно уставились на них и, не сговариваясь, показали факи — Бревно на пальцах, Длодлопио на табличке.  
— Спелись, — фыркнул Блич, чувствуя всем телом, как вздрагивает от смеха Гинтама.  
В комнате уютно пахло морозной свежестью.


End file.
